


Kto szuka, zwykle coś znajduje

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Opowieści z meekhańskiego pogranicza | The Stories of the Meekhan Marches - Robert M. Wegner
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, piszę bo nikt mi nie napisze
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Tak sobie kiedyś myślałam, co też porabiał Laskolnyk we wczesnej młodości, a że im bohater sławniejszy w kanonie, tym bardziej mnie korci, żeby go wpędzić w kłopoty i uczynić bezbronnym, napisałam poniższy fik.Tekst zawiera headcanon, sznurki i przesłuchania.
Kudos: 3





	Kto szuka, zwykle coś znajduje

Ci, których wzięto żywcem, łącznie z hersztem, zostali starannie skrępowani, zakneblowani i zamknięci pod strażą w pustym chlewiku, każdy w innej zagrodzie. Pozbawieni możliwości ucieczki, ruchu, nawet porozumienia się, mogli co najwyżej czekać, aż przyjdą po nich oprawcy. Co jakiś czas drzwi otwierały się, z chlewika wywlekano kolejnego jeńca, po czym z wnętrza pobliskiej chaty dobiegały stłumione krzyki.

Gerieh siedział skulony na słomie i starał się nie myśleć o tym, co działo się w chacie, ale przecież i tak wiedział. Tylko dziecko nie zdołałoby zgadnąć, dlaczego tamci mówili o rozpalaniu ognia i po co szukali kleszczy. Najgorsze było to, że naprawdę nie znał odpowiedzi na większość pytań, które tamci mogli mu zadać. Był w bandzie Gervasa dopiero od tygodnia. Nic właściwie nie zdążył zrobić, nawet dobrze nie znał swoich towarzyszy, ale czy tamci w to uwierzą, czy nie uznają go za wyjątkowo upartego kłamcę? Przywiążą go do ławy czy innego mebla, a potem będą bić, przypalać ogniem, i może jeszcze… nie, naprawdę lepiej o tym nie myśleć, bo można od tego oszaleć. Jeszcze go nawet nie dotknęli, a Gerieh już miał wrażenie, że cały śmierdzi strachem.

Przyszli po niego na samym końcu, kiedy zapadał już zmierzch. Do chlewika wszedł sam dowódca, niski, barczysty mężczyzna o ciemnych włosach, i jeden z jego ludzi, dość młody, brodaty. Gerieh siedział bez ruchu, zrezygnowany. Co właściwie miałby zrobić? Mógł tylko oszczędzać siły.

– Masz wybór, robaczku – odezwał się dowódca. – Możesz się zachować rozsądnie i wtedy nie będzie bolało, albo spróbujesz się stawiać i skończysz tak samo jak twoi kamraci. Będziesz rozsądny?

Gerieh pokiwał głową. Nie wiedział, czemu od razu nie powlekli go do chaty, dlaczego postanowili potraktować go inaczej, ale może to był dobry znak?

Dowódca skinął na pomocnika. Ten zdjął jeńcowi knebel.

– Chcesz pić? – zapytał jeszcze starszy z mężczyzn.

Chłopak odruchowo potaknął, od poprzedniego dnia nie miał w ustach kropli wody. Potem się zląkł, że to zbyt piękne, by było prawdziwe, że może to jakaś pułapka i wstęp do tortur, ale już nie mógł się wycofać. Pomocnik przeciął część więzów, tak, że choć dłonie Gerieha pozostały skrępowane, mógł przynajmniej coś w nie chwycić, i podał mu manierkę. Chłopak ostrożnie podniósł ją do ust, niepewny, co mu w ogóle dali, ale po chwili zaczął łapczywie połykać, starając się nie uronić ani kropli. To była woda, nieprzyjemnie ciepła, ale czysta, po całym dniu bez picia smakowała wybornie. Pierwsza dobra rzecz dzisiejszego dnia.

– No to skoro zwilżyłeś gardło, odpowiesz mi na parę pytań – stwierdził dowódca.

A to z kolei była zła rzecz.

– Kiedy ja nic nie wiem – szybko powiedział Gerieh. – Naprawdę nie. Jestem… byłem u Gervasa dopiero od tygodnia. Nie wiem, gdzie miał kryjówki ani co komu ukradł, zanim wyprowadziliśmy tamten tabun. Nie mam pojęcia – niemal krzyknął.

Skopią go teraz? Zabiorą do chaty?

– Ukradłeś skarb gildii? – ostro spytał dowódca.

– Nie, żadnego skarbu. Tylko tamte konie.

– A co o nim wiesz?

– Nic nie wiem, naprawdę! Słyszałem, że kiedyś, coś, że grubsza sprawa, ale tamci nie chcieli mi nic powiedzieć. Mówili, że jeszcze nie jestem jednym z nich, że dopiero kiedy coś dla nich zrobię, może się czegoś dowiem. Że mam nie pytać, jakbym był nasłany.

Starszy z mężczyzn kiwnął głową, jakby zeznania zgadzały się z tym, co słyszał już wcześniej. Gerieh poczuł przypływ nadziei.

– A jak się nazywasz? – spytał pomocnik.

– Gerieh… Wulgrefgerieh Laskolnyk.

– Co za imię, nawet jak na tutejsze warunki – parsknął dowódca. – Jesteś niechcianym dzieckiem czy jak? No, nieważne. Ważne jest to, że w moim kontrakcie nie było o tobie ani słowa. Wiesz, co teraz z tobą zrobię?

– Może mnie puścisz? – zaryzykował Gerieh.

Dowódca zaśmiał się sucho.

– Słyszałeś, Łebski? – zwrócił się do pomocnika. – On chce, żeby go uwolnić. Może to byłoby dla nas dobre, taka hodowla przyszłych zdobyczy. Puścić gówniarza, jak wypuszcza się rybią drobnicę, i złapać ponownie, kiedy będzie cena za jego głowę. Dobre, tylko nie w naszym stylu. Powiedz mu, jaką mamy dewizę?

– Sprzątnąć ludzkie śmiecie ze stepu – odparł Łebski.

– No widzisz. – Dowódca uśmiechnął się, a był to uśmiech z gatunku tych, które śnią się po nocach w koszmarach. – Gildia nic do ciebie nie ma, ale i tak nie możesz zaprzeczyć, że jesteś złodziejem. Ukradłeś tamte konie. Nie, robaczku, nie wykręcisz się.

Zabrzmiało to jakoś ostatecznie, jak świst miecza nad karkiem skazańca.

– Zabijesz mnie? – spytał Gerieh.

– Już ci mówiłem, że nie lubię zabijać bez kontraktu, no chyba, że w boju. Mam swoje zasady. Poza tym i tak muszę jechać do miasta, bo z tabunem mogłem wysłać Tyverna, ale gildia to inna sprawa, z tymi draniami muszę gadać osobiście… Powiem ci, co zrobię. Zachowam się jak dobry obywatel Imperium i oddam cię pod sąd.

– Pod sąd? – powtórzył chłopak.

– Ogłuchłeś? Pod sąd. Sędzia zdecyduje, jak cię ukarać. Poleż tu sobie, robaczku, i pomyśl, co mu powiesz. Wyruszamy o świcie.

Okręcił się na pięcie i wyszedł wraz z pomocnikiem.

Gerieh został sam w ciemnym chlewiku, w uszach dźwięczały mu słowa dowódcy. Pójdziesz pod sąd, pomyśl, co powiesz sędziemu. Pod sąd, na litość Nieśmiertelnych, to nie może się dobrze skończyć. I tak dobrze, że go nie bili… Chłopak pomyślał, że gdyby tylko nie spotkał Gervasa, byłby dziś wolnym człowiekiem. I po co mu to było?

Musi uciec, to jedyne wyjście. Tylko czy od tamtego człowieka da się uciec?

*

– Jak to się zaczęło? – spytał następnego dnia Łebski.

Gerieh zapiął spodnie, wdzięczny, że związali mu ręce z przodu i mógł to zrobić sam. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, dzień zaczął się lepiej, niż chłopak się spodziewał. Bał się, że będą go dalej trzymać o głodzie i poprowadzą na arkanie, tymczasem nakarmili go dość uczciwie i kazali wsiąść na konia po jednym z zabitych. Główną niedogodnością było to, że skrępowali go i przywiązali do siodła. Jechał tak od rana i czuł się prawie jak paczka, z tą różnicą, że paczkom zwykle nie chciało się sikać. Kiedy wreszcie przemógł wstyd i powiedział o tym strażnikowi, ten poradził mu tylko, żeby ćwiczył silną wolę. Gerieh co najmniej od godziny marzył głównie o tym, by opróżnić pęcherz, może i dobrze, bo kiedy o tym myślał, nie zastanawiał się nad sobą i swoim położeniem. Teraz jednak najwyraźniej nadszedł czas pytań. Chłopak przeciągnął się jeszcze i wrócił do Łebskiego.

– Odpowiadaj – ponaglił mężczyzna. – Tamci mówili, że nie byłeś jednym z nich. Jak to się stało, że zostałeś koniokradem?

– Tak jakoś wyszło – odparł niechętnie Gerieh.

– Tak jakoś wyszło, dobre – parsknął Łebski. – Mam rozumieć, że tak po prostu wpadłeś na Gervasa i te konie same za wami poszły?

Niezupełnie, pomyślał chłopak, aż tak łatwo z nimi nie było.

– To nie tak – powiedział na głos.

– A jak?

– Po co chcesz to wiedzieć? Nie wystarczy, że macie mnie w ręku?

W tej samej chwili ktoś plasnął go otwartą dłonią w tył głowy. Gerieh obejrzał się i zobaczył, że to sam dowódca oddziału postanowił się w ten sposób włączyć do rozmowy. Chłopak dowiedział się w końcu, w czyim był ręku. Bandę Gervasa rozbił nie kto inny, a kha-dar Mewin Ortheyn, słynny tępiciel bandytów i łowca nagród pracujący zwykle na zlecenie wymiaru sprawiedliwości bądź gildii kupieckich. To wyjaśniało porażkę rozbójników, a także parę innych rzeczy. Gerieh zastanawiał się, jak brzmiał punkt kontraktu, który kazał Ortheynowi torturować, a potem dobić Gervasa i resztę, i miał wrażenie, że wdepnął w grubszą aferę, niż mu się początkowo wydawało. Dużo, dużo grubszą.

– Źle ci w siodle? Wolisz iść na arkan? – spytał Ortheyn.

– Nie – zaprzeczył Gerieh.

– Więc mów, jak się znalazłeś w bandzie. Nie masz domu?

– Uciekłem – przyznał niechętnie. – Nie mogłem już wytrzymać z wujem.

– Z wujem, nie z ojcem?

– Nie znam swojego ojca.

Kha-dar i Łebski spojrzeli po sobie.

– Aha. – Łebski pokiwał głową. – I co, wuj tłukł cię, bo wadził mu siostrzyny bękart?

Gerieha przez chwilę korciło, by potwierdzić i tłumaczyć się trudnym dzieciństwem, ale zaraz odepchnął tę myśl. Nie będzie oczerniać swojej rodziny ani plemienia. Wątpił zresztą, że to by coś pomogło.

– To nie tak. To znaczy, rzeczywiście jestem bękartem, ale w moich stronach nikt nie nazywa tak dzieci ani ich nie bije tylko za to, że są nieślubne. Po prostu nie mogliśmy się dogadać.

Pamiętał ostatnią awanturę z wujem tak dobrze, jakby to było wczoraj. Nie zgadzali się od dłuższego czasu, ale tamtego dnia pożarli się jak wilki walczące o watahę. On krzyknął „nie możesz mi rozkazywać, nie jestem już dzieckiem, mój ojciec by mi pozwolił”, na co wuj odparł „skoro jesteś taki dorosły, to hajda w step, po tygodniu wrócisz z podkulonym ogonem”. Gerieh rzeczywiście zabrał swoje rzeczy i przysiągł, że nie wróci, dopóki nie znajdzie swojego ojca. Nie planował tego, powiedział to w złości, ale stało się, wszyscy słyszeli. Nie mógłby się wycofać nawet gdyby chciał.

– Uciekłeś i co dalej? – indagował Łebski.

– Próbowałem znaleźć ojca, ale niewiele o nim wiedziałem i nikt nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć. – Chłopak zaciął się. Wolał nie mówić o tym, jak dotarł do rodu, z którego prawdopodobnie pochodził jego ojciec, jak nadaremnie wypatrywał wśród czterdziestolatków kogoś, do kogo byłby podobny i jak potraktowała go starszyzna. – Nie udało mi się. Nie chciałem wracać do domu z niczym. Myślałem, że znajdę sobie pracę, uczciwą, nie myślcie sobie – powiedział hardo. – Okazało się, że trudno o sensowne zajęcie, kiedy masz szesnaście lat i w dodatku nikt cię nie zna. Nigdzie nie zostałem na dłużej, ale jakoś sobie radziłem, póki nie straciłem konia. – Wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie tamtej nocy w stepie. – Nie było mnie stać na nowego, nie miałem pojęcia, co robić. Wtedy zaczepili mnie ludzie Gervasa. Powiedzieli, że Gervas obserwuje mnie od jakiegoś czasu, że już wiedzą, że mam rękę do koni, że sam długo nie pociągnę i że z nimi będzie mi dobrze. Dałem się przekonać, że nie mam innego wyjścia. Wiecie, co było dalej, ale ja naprawdę nie jestem złodziejem. Nie tak chciałem.

– Ale tak się stało – bezlitośnie stwierdził Ortheyn. – Zostałeś koniokradem, Wul… jak to dalej idzie?

– Wulgrefgerieh.

Łebski zamrugał.

– Zaraz, to imię coś mi mówi – odezwał się. – Już wczoraj coś mi się majaczyło, ale dopiero teraz sobie przypomniałem, że słyszałem kiedyś pieśni o Wulgrefgeriehu Laskolnyku, który wojował z Myngonami. Jesteś z tych samych Laskolnyków?

– Tak.

Nie dodał, że opiewany człowiek był jego prapradziadkiem, już i tak zrobiło mu się wstyd. Zakała rodu, wyrósł na zakałę rodu gorszą nawet niż cioteczny dziadek Gerhawen, bo on przynajmniej nie był złodziejem. Czuł, że policzki palą go, jakby oberwał rękawicą. Ani Łebski, ani Ortheyn już o nic nie pytali, tylko znów wymienili spojrzenia. Wreszcie Ortheyn gwizdnął na palcach.

– Koniec popasu!

Gerieh wsiadł na konia, pozwolił się znów przywiązać do siodła. Siedział ze wzrokiem wbitym w końską grzywę i do nikogo się nie odzywał. Nie miał nic do powiedzenia. Słyszał, że Łebski dyskutuje o czymś z kha-darem, ale nie słyszał, o czym, zresztą nieważne. To nie mogło być nic dobrego.

*

– Radzisz sobie jakoś? – spytał Łebski po południu.

Popołudnie tym różniło się od poranka, że do czaardanu dołączyła piątka, która wcześniej pędziła skradziony tabun z powrotem do właściciela. Gerieh nasłuchał się nowin, ale to, czego się dowiedział, nie miało żadnego związku z nim samym ani nie poprawiło mu nastroju.

– Daliście mi jeść, nie pada, czego chcieć więcej? – mimo wszystko spróbował żartować.

– Ja nie o tym. Jak długo wysiedzisz w siodle? Do miasta jeszcze dzień drogi.

Dzień drogi! Nagle step zaczął pachnieć piękniej, słońce wydało się jaśniejsze, a siodło wygodniejsze, ba, nawet związane ręce w niczym nie przeszkadzały. Tak mało czasu…

– Czyli jutro wieczorem będę już siedział w areszcie? – spytał Gerieh.

– Na to wygląda.

Chłopak przełknął ślinę. Pora stawić czoła rzeczywistości.

– Jak myślisz, ile dostanę?

– No cóż, należałeś do bandy, krótko bo krótko, ale jednak. Poza tym wziąłeś udział w kradzieży tabunu, a sędzia Ekkert-lon-Weris, mimo że Meekhańczyk, syn i wnuk piechociarzy, jest wyjątkowo zawzięty na koniokradów. Wiesz, jak go nazywają? Lon-Weris Wieszacz. Na twoje szczęście imperialne prawo nie pozwala karać śmiercią ani okaleczeniem za pierwszą kradzież, poza tym są okoliczności łagodzące w postaci wieku… – Łebski zastanowił się chwilę. – W sumie myślę, że nie skaże cię na więcej niż pięć lat w kopalni.

Geriehowi zabrakło tchu. Liczył się z karą, w głębi duszy przyznawał nawet, że na nią zasłużył, ale tego się nie spodziewał. Chłosta, więzienie, prace przymusowe, owszem, ale pięć lat w kopalni! Na grzywę Laal, przecież to gorsze od śmierci. Pięć lat w obcej prowincji, może jeszcze w jakichś cholernych górach, do tego pod ziemią, bez wiatru i słońca… Nie, on tego nie przetrzyma, on tam zwyczajnie zdechnie jak jakiś kret albo robak.

– Powiedz, że chcesz mnie tylko nastraszyć.

– Czy ktoś z czaardanu cię okłamał? Czy szafował pustymi groźbami? Jest tak, jak powiedziałem.

– Nie zniosę tego. Lepiej od razu mnie zabijcie.

– Nie maż mi się tu – odparł niespodziewanie ostro Łebski. – Weź może pod uwagę, że Gervas nie żyje, i mogę ci zaręczyć, to była bardzo długa i bolesna śmierć. Poszedł do Domu Snu na spalonych stopach, spróbuj to sobie wyimaginować.

Gerieh wolał sobie tego nie wyobrażać, ale to i tak było lepsze, niż rozmyślanie o kopalni.

– Gildia tak chciała? – spytał. – Tak napisali w kontrakcie?

– Oho, zapamiętałeś, że Ortheyn wypełnia kontrakty co do punktu. Nie. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, czego konkretnie dotyczyła instrukcja. Powiem ci tylko tyle, że Gervas zabrał coś, na czym szczególnie zależało gildii, i nie mógł na to znaleźć kupca, fanty były zbyt charakterystyczne, by ktoś tu na wschodzie się na nie połakomił. Może w centralnych prowincjach byłoby inaczej, ale Gervas najwyraźniej nie miał kontaktu z odpowiednimi ludźmi, więc postanowił ukryć zdobycz i poczekać na lepsze czasy. Te, jak wiesz, nie nastały. Zmusiliśmy go, żeby zdradził kryjówkę.

– I te rzeczy są teraz wasze?

– Zgodnie z prawem właściciel może odkupić towar odbity od złodziei za jedną czwartą wartości. Razem z tym, co dostaniemy za likwidację bandy i co już nam zapłacili ci od tabunu, wyjdzie bardzo okrągła suma – Łebski nagle się rozgadał. Gerieh pomyślał, że lubi tego człowieka, a przynajmniej mógłby polubić, gdyby nie był jego strażnikiem. – Moglibyśmy sobie teraz zrobić naprawdę długie wolne, pić najlepsze wino i chędożyć najpiękniejsze dziewki, ale jak znam kha-dara, weźmie pierwsze zlecenie, jakie mu się trafi. Taki już jest, nie lubi długo siedzieć w jednym miejscu.

– To co robicie z pieniędzmi, skoro nie macie czasu ich wydawać?

– Widzicie go, jaki ciekawski, pyta i pyta. Może to ja znów przesłucham ciebie? Już dobrze, nie patrz tak na mnie, to żadna tajemnica. Każdy robi z pieniędzmi, co mu się podoba, ja na przykład inwestuję. W życiu bywa różnie, zwłaszcza przy tak ryzykownej pracy, chcę mieć jakieś zabezpieczenie. Co prawda czaardan to jak rodzina, gdybym nie mógł już jeździć, kamraci powinni mnie wspomóc, ale wolałbym nie być dla nikogo ciężarem. Trzeba używać tego – postukał się palcem w głowę.

– To dlatego mówią na ciebie Łebski? Bo masz głowę do interesów?

– Nie. Mówią tak na mnie dlatego, że pokończyłem więcej szkół, niż ktokolwiek w czaardanie. Moja matka chciała, żebym został urzędnikiem albo jeszcze lepiej prawnikiem.

– To czemu żyjesz z szabli?

– Bo w końcu zrozumiałem, że posada gryzipiórka jest nie dla mnie. Zadawałem gwałt własnej naturze, że tak to ujmę. Poza tym nie jestem Meekhańczykiem, a bez tego trudno zrobić karierę w administracji. Handel mnie nie pociągał, piechoty nie lubię, kawaleria to jakiś ponury żart imperatora… Uznałem, że wolny czaardan to dla mnie jedyna sensowna opcja i nie żałuję.

– To masz szczęście – burknął Gerieh.

On miał czego żałować, i to bardzo. Znów pomyślał o tym, co go czekało. Pięć lat w kopalni, przecież to nie do wytrzymania, on tam zwyczajnie zdechnie. Nie, tak nie może być, zdecydował i znów pomyślał o ucieczce. Zwieję albo niech mnie zabiją, wszystko jedno, ale nie dam się żywcem zakopać pod ziemią.

*

Przez resztę dnia intensywnie myślał. Będzie miał tylko jedną szansę, więc musi działać szybko i precyzyjnie. Przede wszystkim pozbyć się sznurów, bo na noc na pewno zwiążą go mocniej niż na dzień, ze spętanymi rękami i nogami daleko nie ucieknie. Na szczęście wszyscy w czaardanie mają broń, na pewno będą ją mieli przy sobie. Jeśli tylko zostawią mu tyle swobody ruchów, by mógł pełzać, zdobędzie jakieś ostrze. Byle tylko wartownicy patrzyli akurat w inną stronę… Potem pozostaje dopaść koni, narobić zamieszania i pogalopować w step. Mogą za nim strzelić, mogą go ciąć szablą, ale to nic, to nieważne. Wszystko będzie lepsze niż kopalnia.

Okazało się, że Ortheyn potrafił zaskakiwać.

– Dam ci wybór, robaczku. Jeśli mi przysięgniesz, że nie będziesz robić głupot, zostawię ci tyle swobody ruchów, żebyś mógł w razie potrzeby odpełznąć na stronę. Jeśli nie, zwiążę cię w kij, że będziesz mógł oddychać i niewiele więcej. Będziesz rozsądny?

Gerieh miał wielką ochotę zakląć. Jeśli nie przysięgnie, może od razu zapomnieć o ucieczce, a jeśli przysięgnie, będzie się tym gryźć przez całą noc. Od dziecka wbijano mu do głowy, że jeśli ludzie słyszeli przysięgę, tym bardziej usłyszeli ją bogowie i że niesłowny człowiek jest gorszy od wściekłego psa, i nawet teraz trudno mu było sobie wyobrazić, że może dać słowo i go nie dotrzymać. Chłopak wahał się dłuższą chwilę, wreszcie skinął głową. Już w tym momencie się nienawidził.

– Daję słowo, że nie spróbuję uciec.

Ortheyn wydawał się zadowolony. Potem zaskoczył Gerieha po raz drugi, wyznaczając mu miejsce do spania między Łebskim a Tyvernem, w centrum obozu, w pobliżu jego własnego posłania. Nie uda się, choćbym próbował, pomyślał z rozpaczą chłopak. Zasnąć też pewnie nie dam rady.

W tym punkcie się mylił. Dużą część poprzedniej nocy spędził to na przeklinaniu własnego losu, to na myślach o ucieczce, i był zwyczajnie wykończony. Zasnął jako jedna z pierwszych osób w obozie i obudził się dopiero nad ranem, zziębnięty i zesztywniały. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to dobrze. Przed świtem większość ludzi śpi najtwardszym snem, to zwiększało jego szanse. Rozejrzał się ostrożnie. Wszyscy wartownicy byli zwróceni na zewnątrz, wypatrywali zagrożenia ze stepu, jego uznali widać za bezproblemowego więźnia. Dobrze. Spróbował się ruszyć, ale okazało się to trudniejsze, niż przypuszczał. Mimo wszystko podpełzł kawałek. Widział w zasięgu ręki nóż Łebskiego. Wystarczy wziąć go do ręki, wydostać z pochwy, ciąć.

Wkrótce miał już wolne ręce i nogi. Roztarł obtarte nadgarstki, syknął, bo zabolało bardziej niż przypuszczał. Teraz jeszcze tylko dopaść koni i niech się dzieje co chce, niech go nawet zabiją, wszystko jedno…

Nie.

Nie wszystko jedno.

Sam nie był pewien, dlaczego to robi, i nienawidził się za to, że to robi, ale odłożył nóż na miejsce, a potem wrócił na swoje posłanie. Po chwili zobaczył, jak Łebski unosi się na łokciu, sięga po nóż i wkłada go sobie pod głowę. Nie spał, zrozumiał Gerieh. To jednak była pułapka, musieli to jakoś zaplanować, spodziewali się. Czy Ortheyn ukarze go za samo zdjęcie więzów? Chłopak spróbował nałożyć je na powrót, po czym uznał, że to bez sensu, bo przecież i tak będzie widać, że sznury zostały przecięte. Mógł tylko leżeć i oczekiwać świtu.

Ortheyn obudził się jako jedna z pierwszych osób w obozie, kiedy niebo dopiero zaczęło szarzeć, i pierwsze, co zrobił, to przykucnął przy Geriehu. Chłopak udał, że śpi, ale kha-dar nie dał się oszukać, bezceremonialnie ściągnął z niego derkę, a potem złapał go za rękę.

– Tak, jak się spodziewałem, choć niezupełnie – mruknął Ortheyn. – Już prawie złamałeś słowo. Co cię powstrzymało?

– Sam nie jestem pewien – przyznał się Gerieh i usiadł na posłaniu. Dziwne, ale kiedy wszystko już wyszło na jaw, w ogóle się nie bał. – Trochę myślałem, że to zbyt piękne, by było prawdziwe, a trochę nie umiałem. Jeszcze nigdy nie złamałem słowa. Możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale taka jest prawda.

– Niewielka zasługa, w twoim wieku nie składa się zbyt wielu poważnych przysiąg – bezlitośnie stwierdził kha-dar – ale to zostawmy. Co byś zrobił, gdyby udało ci się uciec? Dokąd byś pojechał?

– Nie wiem – musiał przyznać Gerieh.

– Nie do domu?

– Nie wiem. Może.

– I co byś powiedział? Pochwaliłbyś się tym, co robiłeś? Myślisz, że matka byłaby z ciebie dumna?

Chłopak nie odpowiedział, bo i nie bardzo wiedział, co mógłby powiedzieć.

– Zamierzałem oddać cię pod sąd –zaczął kha-dar takim tonem, jakby szykował się do dłuższej przemowy. – Nie byłbyś pierwszy. Od dawna rozbijam bandy, czasem trafiają się takie niedobitki jak ty. Żaden z moich ludzi nigdy nie protestował. Tym razem Łebski zaczął mi wiercić dziurę w brzuchu, a ja najwyraźniej na starość robię się miękki, bo zacząłem go słuchać, a on powtarzał, że nie jesteś zły, tylko zagubiony, że wyrok cię złamie, ale nie nauczy niczego dobrego, i że nawet ja mógłbym raz zrobić wyjątek. Potem podsunął mi pomysł, który wydaje mi się szalony, ale jakoś dobrze ci z oczu patrzy, cały czas zachowywałeś się rozsądnie, więc może coś w nim jest… Chcesz dla mnie jeździć?

To było… Gerieh zdążył już sto razy pożałować, że los postawił na jego drodze Gervasa, a nie kogo innego. To było tak, jakby Ortheyn proponował mu cofnięcie czasu. No i wszystko było lepsze niż kopalnia.

– Naprawdę mógłbym? – upewnił się jeszcze.

– Sam nie wiem, dlaczego to robię, ale tak, naprawdę mógłbyś. Od razu mówię, że łatwo nie będzie i swoje odcierpisz. Znajdę ci tyle zajęcia, że nie będziesz miał czasu myśleć o głupotach, a jeśli nie ja, to moi ludzie. Jako najmłodszy i świeżo przyjęty jesteś ostatni w hierarchii. Słuchasz, uczysz się, starasz się nie podpaść. Jeśli chodzi o pieniądze, to nie będziesz chodzić głodny, ale swój przydział od szabli dostaniesz, kiedy uznam, że jest z ciebie pożytek. Pasuje czy wybierasz imperialny przemysł wydobywczy?

– Ale potem będę jednym z was? Na równych prawach?

– No przecież mówię. Nigdy nie okłamuję swoich ludzi ani kandydatów na moich ludzi.

– Pasuje mi – zdecydował Gerieh. Nad czym miał się jeszcze zastanawiać? – Będę dla ciebie jeździć.

Ortheyn sapnął.

– Jeszcze jedno… Rzadko mówię swoim ludziom po nazwisku, a na twoim imieniu można sobie język odgryźć. Jak na ciebie wołali w domu?

– W domu prawie wszyscy mówili Gerieh, ale dziadek nazywał mnie Genno. Jeśli można, wolałbym Genno.

– Niech ci będzie, mi tam wszystko jedno. Genno Laskolnyk, brzmi całkiem sensownie.

**Author's Note:**

> Nie mam pojęcia, jak to się ma do kanonu i czy z czymś trafiłam (imperialny wymiar sprawiedliwości prawie na pewno działa inaczej), ale potrzebowałam tego fika, po prostu. Poza tym bawiła mnie myśl, że ktoś kiedyś zrobił dla Laskolnyka to samo, co on zrobił dla Kocimiętki. Ortheyn pojawia się też w innych moich fikach, jakoś polubiłam drania.


End file.
